If I Were A Boy
by LonelyLamppost
Summary: Ever feel like you were born in the wrong body? Well, that's pretty much how I feel. Now I'm going to a new High School, starting over completely. This should be fun.  Alternate Universe
1. My Name is

**_A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts fic. It's OC-centric and the students in the High School are going to be Kingdom Heart characters. I don't own any of the characters other than my own. =] _**

_**If I Were A Boy**_

_**Prologue:**_

My name is Jodie Leah Mckenna

.

Please.. Call me Elijah.

Ever get that feeling like you don't belong in the body you were born in? Well, I've felt that way ever since I was a little kid. My mom loved to dress me up when I was just a little girl, but I've always disliked it. It feels weird wearing a dress instead of a hoodie. Or fitting pants instead of baggie jeans. I can't ever look at myself in girl's clothes and feel like I'm someone I'm not..

Like I'm playing someone elses role.

Jodie was born first... Physically. But they refuse to acknowledge me as Elijah.. Their son.

Confusing you, yet?

Haha, well.. That's not the worst of my problems.

My family moved to Kerwood, North Carolina.

I managed to convince my parents (it wasn't easy) to let me enroll as Elijah. Jeremy, my older brother, helped me do it... I probably wouldn't have been able to do it without him. He's always had my back, and supports me … ninety-nine percent of the time. Of course, we're still siblings and we have our moments of getting along and then spiting each other. But in the end, it's reassuring to know that he's always going to be there.

But aside from all that, I'm going to go to Rouge High, enrolled as a boy. If I keep a safe distance from others I should be able to pull it off. My hands are shaking... Damn, I'm so nervous but at the same time I'm so psyched!

Jeremy is two years my senior, so he's going to be completing his Senior year at the new high school. I'm not going to lie.. I feel bad that he had to make that sacrifice for my sake. Being a senior at a new school, I imagine, isn't fun. You have to earn your social status and depending on how natural you are at it, or how desperate you are... It shouldn't take that long. Jeremy's a good guy, and I know he'll get along with everyone like he did in our last school.

Okay... Not everyone.

But still, he's a good guy.

…

And it's 9:30 pm...

Ugh.

I'm so nervous.

I should probably get some sleep, don't want to start off the day grouchy!

Though, I have a feeling I won't be getting any sleep..

I'm too nervous to sleep...

-sigh-

Man, this sucks.

**;;:Elijah:;;**


	2. Roll With the Waves

**Roll With The Waves**

_**Algebra..**_

_**Military History...**_

_**American Literature...**_

_**Lunch...**_

_**Team Sports..**_

I'm so excited!

Speaking of which,

_**Biology... **_

And last, but certainly not least...

**Study Hall. **

All the work was going to be a pain. That's the least of my worries, I just need to be able to find my classes now. Being late was never acceptable, in my last High School I attended with a perfect attendance record. I was never late once, but that didn't necessarily mean my grades were perfect too. I fail epically at Math, I can only hope for a teacher who understands that numbers confuse me all together.

Walking down crowded halls made my whole body tingle with both excitement and anxiety, and with that feeling, I wore a smile on my face to show my optimism. Though in reality, the voice in my head made me want to collapse into a deep, deep sleep. That's what happens when you're all pumped and nervous for the first day. Everyone has that problem.

I had to twist and turn to avoid colliding into any of the students and did a beeline to the lockers. Counting them down, I practically lunged to the locker door that resembled the numbers in my memory. I have to hurry... The warning bell is going to go off at any moment..

"Why won't it open?" I yelled at the lock as I continued to try and put in the combination with no prevail.

"Having trouble with your locker?"

The voice sounded arrogant, I noted before turning to look at the speaker. His hair was black, shaggy, and fell in his blue eyes. It didn't seem to bother him much, but despite the shaggy hair, he looked like he made it a goal to take care of himself. That's the vibe I got just by looking at him.

"Y-yeah.."

"Let me help,."

I frowned as I looked from him to the locker with an exasperated sigh. "Okay thanks." Moving to the side so he could start, "The combination is..." Before I could get anything out I heard the lock click and open. "How did you..." I asked with surprise, but silenced myself when I saw the messy interior. Pictures of the older boy and a girl who showed off a lot of cleavage.

_So unattractive..._

Girls who didn't show much respect for their bodies never appealed to me. It was nice that they have that sort of confidence, but careless exposure wasn't ...nice or attractive.

I didn't realize that I had been staring at the back of Vanitas' head for longer than I should have. He turned to me with an annoyed look darkening his eyes. "You can go now." He said rudely as he grabbed one notebook out of his locker, followed by a Biology textbook. I don't know why my feet won't move, while I tried I wondered to myself why this kid seemed to be so bitter. I wanted to say something. If I did that, it might lead to a fist fight.. The last thing I need is a fight on my record and my mom blowing up the school phone and dragging me out. "You got a staring problem, dude?" Vanitas broke my train of thought, his voice sounded somewhat threatening. Kind of like those 'If you don't move I'll make you move' kind of tone. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders. The contact made me jump and my eyes flew open at the owner.

"You're an interesting face. I'm Ventus." The spiky haired blonde smiled warmly at me and my nerves eased a little bit, but not entirely. Better a friendly face than a fist TO the face, I thought with a shrug. When Ventus lowered his arm, I noted that he was shorter than me by a couple inches. This surprised me since I am short myself. I'm five foot three... My mom says its normal, but I think its because of her smoking around me so much that it cuts my height down more than it should. "We got somewhere to be." He told Vanitas, putting his arm back around my shoulders and forced me in the other direction. Apart of me didn't want to retaliate, but of course... the other part of me wins.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, pulling away instinctively from the contact, regretting that my voice hit a high note in the word 'what'. Clearing my throat, "I had that handled." I deepened my voice a touch, it definitely felt more natural that way.

"From where I was standing, you looked like a statue. Be thankful that I just saved your ass, Vanitas is a criminal and he's notorious for fights around this school. You don't want to associate yourself with that crowd."

"It's not like I was trying to be his B.F..F." I murmured with heavy sarcasm while fighting the urge to roll my eyes. "We.. Just … Had a Locker mix-up." While I said this, I reached into my pocket and unraveled the ball of crinkled paper. Reading the locker number, I scowled, "I had the right locker! How could they give me someone elses locker?" I exclaimed, I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising from frustration. "That's bullshit!" I shoved the paper back in my pocket, without thinking, I started to walk away. Ventus was quick to follow after.

"You should eat lunch with us tomorrow, What lunch do you have?"

"Uhm... A.. I think." I furrowed my brows questioningly, my frustration turned into confusion.

"Perfect, we eat outside by the big oak tree. See you there?"

I smiled a little at the show of friendliness. "Yeah..." I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great, good luck with the locker prob."Ventus gave my shoulder a good clap and I felt a weird sense of security. Weird, I thought with a smile and waved Ventus goodbye before heading to the Principal's Office.

_I better get a late pass for this._


	3. Blog 2

_**Blog #2**_

Okay, so the first day sucked! Seriously, I thought I was really going to get my face pounded. No joke!

-Sadface-

Well, I guess I shouldn't say it was ALL that bad. I think I made a friend. Don't quote me on that, because... I just met him. People can change and turn out to be total dillweeds.

Here's what I learned:

Vanitas equals bad boy which equals Elijah (me) to stay the hell away from him. I'm not into the whole 'bad boy' image. I'd like to stick to my normal Abercrombie and Fitch/New Yorker style, thank you. :)

OMG! I wore the most awesome clothes today- I wore my dark blue Abercrombie hoodie with white fleece inside the hood, a plain black t-shirt underneath with a pair of Levi's. That's my idea of epic attire! -Grin- I would have been sad if I had gotten blood on it, but luckily there was no fighting!

I really hate fights, how come there has to be so much fighting?

Anyways,

I got the locker thing situated. The Principal apologized. Darn straight, he better apologize, I almost had to take an injury because they gave me a taken locker. How did Vanitas get his locker so messy so fast? He can keep himself tidy, but his locker says a lot about his personality.

Mhmmmmmmmmmm!

Tomorrow's a new day! I'm kind of not looking forward to it.. But at the same time I am...

I don't know if I should eat with Ventus and his friends. What would I say? What are they going to be like? Are they going to like me?

I guess I'll find out if I decide to take up his offer.

Wish me luck!

**;;Elijah;;**


End file.
